


Businesslike

by casesandcapitals



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi, Oneshot, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm fine with sharing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Businesslike

**Author's Note:**

> I considered turning this into a longer story, be decided I have too much on my plate.  
> I also kind of like it this way...

"This isn't going to be some Twilight bullshit where we fight and force him to choose. I'm not going to do that to him. So, I'm fine with sharing."  
"You- what?"  
"We can both have him, since he wants us both. I'm okay with it. He's okay with it. It's up to you, now."  
Gerard glanced over to where Frank was waiting in line for popcorn, shifting from foot to foot. He saw Gerard looking and flashed him a wide grin. Gerard's chest felt heavy.  
"Yeah, I- I want to."  
"Good," answered Jamia, curt and business-like. "Here's the thing, though; he comes home to me."  
Gerard tore his eyes from Frank to focus on the stoat woman in front of him. "What?"  
"I don't care what you guys get up to, dates or fucking or whatever. But at the end of the night, Frank is coming home to my bed. Can you accept that?"  
"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Gerard asked weakly.  
"No, sorry."  
Jamia and Gerard stared at each other for a long moment. Gerard felt like he was being sized up, measured and calculated. But he could see compassion behind Jamia's stern front. She didn't hate him, not at all, she only loved Frank so much that she would never deny him something he wanted. And he wanted Gerard.  
"Come on," she said, breaking eye contact. "He's waiting for us."

 

The End


End file.
